To move objects that are too large and/or heavy to be placed onto a cart, skid, or similar device, it is frequently necessary to lift the object and place skates or rollers (hereinafter simply referred to as “skates”) under the object to support its weight and to allow it to be rolled across a surface to a new location. Such movement causes risks of injury to the movers and damage to the object if the object slips and becomes disengaged from one or more of the skates as it is transported. An additional risk of injury occurs when an object is lowered from a crane onto skates, as moving personnel must work in close proximity to the suspended object in order to position the skates under the object. There is a need to reduce such injury risks to provide greater safety for persons moving large and heavy objects, as well as to reduce the risk of damage due to accidents while such objects are being moved.